rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MetallicArcher/"Time to Say Goodbye" and "This Will be the Day" from Blake's POV?
So, Blake's speech during the Volume 2 Trailer mirror the lirycs of "Time to Say Goodbye" in some points, like: "We can’t just wait with lives at stake Until they think we’re ready." *'Weiss': We're not ready! *'Blake': And we may never be ready! "Our enemies are gathering The storm is growing deadly." *'Blake': Our enemies are not just going to sit around and wait for graduation day. They're out there, somewhere, planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's coming! Which made me wonder about if the a similar logic could be aplied to the lyrics of "This Will be the Day". As in, they are narated fromt he point of view of Blake about the people around ehrself and I came up with this: "They see you as small and helpless; They see you as just a child. Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild." *The first time Blake sees Ruby, it's when Weiss is yelling at her in front of Beacon, Weiss asks Ruby if she "isn't too young to be at Beacon". "Prepare for your greatest moments; Prepare for your finest hour. The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower." *The first night at Beacon, Ruby and Yang aproched Blake and Ruby told her about her dream of being a huntress and helping people. "We are lightning, Straying from the thunder," *Blake straying from the White Fang to become a huntress. "This will be the day we've waited for. This will be the day we open up the door." *Passing the initiation, thus "opening" the door to her new life. "I don't wanna hear your absolution; Hope you're ready for a revolution. Welcome to a world of new solutions. Welcome to a world of bloody evolution." *The White Fang's turn to violence. *Blake's answer of "being tired of being pushed around" to Weiss speech about how she and the SDC are victims. "In time, your heart will open minds, A story will be told, And victory is in a simple soul." *Ruby, in episode 1, the camera turns to her just as Ozpin's speech is ending telling that "perhaps victory is in smaller things, things that require a smaller, more simple soul". "Your world needs a great defender. Your world's in the way of harm. You want a romantic life; a fairytale that's full of charm." *Ruby also told Blake during their first night at Beacon that she had been inspired by stories of heroes and Blake signaled to her that "the real world isn't a fairytale". "Beware that the light is fading; Beware if the dark returns. This world's unforgiving, even brilliant lights will cease to burn. Legends scatter. Day and night will sever. Hope and peace are lost forever." *Finding out the White Fang is working with human criminals like Torchwick, completely straying from their original pro-faunus ideals. *Her fight with Weiss that promped her to go stray. Category:Blog posts